


Fuel For Teasing

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hilarious to Sam that, after everything, THIS is the thing Dean balks at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel For Teasing

It's hilarious to Sam that, after everything, and all the things they've done, after the freakouts at the beginning of their relationship, and all the dirty, filthy things they've done together, THIS is the thing that Dean balks at. He protests, redfaced, says that's gross and it isn't happening.

"You have your dick up my ass on a regular basis," he tries to reason with him, but Dean rolls his eyes, says that's _different_ , and ends the conversation by shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam really wants to try it, though, so he waits until Dean's freshly showered and spread out underneath him on the bed. Dean's moaning into the pillow as Sam sucks hickeys into his lower back.

The noises Dean makes when Sam pushes his tongue inside are intoxicating, and Sam is going to have so many opportunities to say _I told you so later_ , plenty of fuel for teasing with the way Dean is writhing and begging, pressing forward to rub his dick against the sheets then backwards onto Sam's tongue, whining high in his throat for it.

He's never been able to make Dean sound like that, no matter what he does with him, and it's crazy hot to hear him like this now, so desperate for Sam's touch.

He'll be able to get in some brotherly ribbing later, but for now he's going to enjoy Dean, and take his sweet time worshiping every inch of his brother's body (no matter how Dean begs him to hurry up.)


End file.
